Various manufacturing processes expose chamber components and their coating materials to high temperatures, high energy plasma, a mixture of corrosive gases, high stress, and combinations thereof. These extreme conditions may increase the components' and the coating materials' susceptibility to defects. It is desirable to reduce these defects. Pressure and/or stress management is an effective way to reduce particle defects and improve coating integrity. For example, exposure of a components' coating to compressive forces improves the coating's integrity and reduces defect. Conversely, mismatch in CTEs of adjacent materials may expose the components' coatings to tensile forces which increase the coatings' susceptibility to cracking.